


Good Boy

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rough Sex, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless ThorinKili porn. There's absolutely no plot to summarize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> It's based on [a gif](http://38.media.tumblr.com/8adc2f39b9357fefd2e3a4793e0e0a34/tumblr_inline_o1d3nxUx0Z1solyut_500.gif) that kilifilithorinandco on tumblr showed me. I posted it on tumblr months ago but maybe some of you here haven't seen it. Also, apologies for no update lately. My laptop broke down and I don't know when will the technicians be done with it.

Thorin threw Kili to the bed unceremoniously. He smirked predatorily when Kili tried to rise to his hands and knees and get to the middle of the soft bed. Between Kili’s cheeks, his prepared hole clenched, missing the fingers it had clutched just seconds earlier. Thorin’s cock twitched at the reminder of the tight grip around his digits, the eager moans as he prepared his nephew, and the way Kili greedily pushed back to get the digits deeper inside him. Thorin couldn’t wait to be buried inside him, have his virgin hole milk him dry.

Before Kili could move too far, Thorin’s hands found his hips and pulled him back to the edge of the bed with ease. He made Kili get on his knees, putting him in position, just the right height for the red tip of his cock to brush against that shiny hole that had teased him so. Kili yelped in surprise but the noise soon turned into a sharp gasp as Thorin slid his thick cock into him with one smooth thrust. He shook at the new sensation, confused and shocked. He tried to move away from the demanding intrusion, but Thorin would have none of it. He pushed Kili’s back down to keep him in place.

“Stay,” he commanded gruffly.

Kili moaned in response and obeyed beautifully, resting his head on the bed while his hands braced himself for the fucking to come. Delighted and aroused by his obedience, Thorin stroked his back briefly before gripping his thigh. He planned on not getting too far away from Kili tonight and he was sure Kili wouldn’t mind.

“Good boy,” he said right before he plowed him mercilessly.

Kili cried out as Thorin pounded into him. His body convulsively clutched around the cock sliding in and out of him quickly, unused to the sensation. The girth stretched him almost impossibly, filling him in the way fingers couldn’t prepare him for. Every thrust reached deep inside him, punching breath out of his lungs. The heat of Thorin’s cock inside him, branding him, and the strong hands holding him in place made his toes curl. The sound of skin slapping against skin and the feeling of Thorin’s heavy balls smacking against him sent red hot desire running down his veins. His cock was hard and throbbing between his legs but he couldn’t reach it. Kili turned his face to the side, trying to breathe in the onslaught of pleasure. He keened and clutched the sheet, his eyes closed tightly.

“Please,” he begged breathlessly.

Behind him, Thorin laughed. “Oh, no. I’m not done with you yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written this kind of short fic before. I'm not sure what to think but I know I should blame my enabler *narrows eyes at kilifilithorinandco. Anyway, visit me [on tumblr](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com/) to further enable my obsession with thorinkili.


End file.
